


La Bosj

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Demons, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le jour où Andrew s'est fait persécuter par un démon de la malchance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Bosj

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew et Warren appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy. La Bosj est un personnage des légendes bretonnes. Cette version plus urbaine vient de chez Yak Rivais.

Andrew savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin.

En tout honnêteté, il se disait très souvent cela, quand le réveil sonnait. Mais pour une fois, il avait eu indubitablement raison.

La preuve la plus immédiate de cette assertion était sa position actuelle, coincé sous un placard trop lourd pour qu'il puisse le soulever, une main méchamment tordue par ce qui avait été une étagère, et enveloppé dans une tenace odeur mêlant le formol et les légumes en décomposition.

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça !

Il arborait plusieurs bosses sur le crâne, un nombre d'entorses qui lui faisait soupçonner qu'il avait en fait beaucoup plus de deux chevilles, de multiples égratignures et un début de rhume, suffisamment peu avancé pour lui donner envie de se moucher mais ne pas le priver de son sens de l'odorat, comme de juste. Sans même parler de la pénurie de mouchoirs ni de l'état de ses vêtements. Si on rajoutait à ça les multiples emmerdes moindres qui n'avaient pas laissé de trace, on pouvait aisément conclure que toute sa journée avait été placée sous le signe de la poisse. Plus que le reste de sa vie, s'entend.

Ce qui n'avait rien eu de surprenant, puisqu'il avait eu le (discutable) privilège d'être accompagné toute la journée par la Poisse en personne.

Mais c'était une longue histoire.

* * *

Tout avait commencé dans la matinée, quand une vieille femme inconnue (et hideuse) lui avait offert des bonbons.

Cela l'avait un peu intrigué, parce qu'il avait largement passé l'âge d'être la proie des pédophiles, ainsi que celle des mamies gâteau qui insistent pour vous faire la bise alors qu'elles sont barbues et qu'elles piquent. D'ailleurs celle-là piquait, il pouvait le dire sans tester, cela se voyait à cent mètres. Il avait mis le bonbon dans sa poche, pour ne pas la froisser (la vieille, pas la poche), et avait continué son chemin.

La vieille l'avait suivi.

Il avait essayé de ne faire semblant de ne pas lui prêter attention. Etant donné son anti-talent en la matière, cela s'était principalement manifesté par de nombreux coups d'oeil en coin pour essayer d'évaluer le moment où elle déciderait de s'en aller.

Mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, il s'était trouvé beaucoup plus concerné par le gosse à rollers qui venait de le heurter en l'envoyant faire brusquement connaissance avec un feu de signalisation. Puis par son camarade, qui lui avait roulé sur le gros orteil de façon tellement précise qu'on pouvait soupçonner qu'il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès.

Andrew avait essayé de camoufler son hurlement de douleur en juron, pour préserver le minimum de fierté virile qu'il avait.

La vieille avait ricané.

Andrew l'avait rangée définitivement dans la catégorie des personnes qu'il n'aimait pas.

"Je suis la Bosj !" avait-elle ricané. "Misère et catastrophe !"

Oh.

Mauvaise nouvelle. Très mauvaise nouvelle, si on en croyait un livre de démonologie qu'Andrew avait lu il y avait quelques mois de cela.

Il avait soigneusement sorti la vieille de la catégorie (définitive) des personnes qu'il n'aimait pas pour la faire passer dans celle des démons qu'il n'aimait pas.

* * *

Il avait essayé par tous les moyens polis possibles de la convaincre de partir, passant ainsi pour un débile profond ou un alcoolique précoce au yeux des passants, pour lesquels la Bosj était apparemment invisible.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de le narguer, alors qu'une fois de plus il venait de se tordre la cheville dans une bouche d'égout qui s'était ouverte sous ses pieds (enfin, ce n'était pas exactement les mêmes circonstances que les autres fois, mais c'était l'idée)

"Une fois que tu as accepté quelque chose de moi, je ne te quitte plus de la journée. Je suis la Bosj. Misère et catastrophe."

"Vous l'avez déjà dit." avait geint Andrew en renonçant à toute tentative d'arrangement à l'amiable.

Puis il avait continué son chemin, qui s'était trouvé passer par une crotte de chien.

Sa mère lui avait bien dit de ne pas accepter de bonbons des inconnus. Naïvement, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait juste de ne pas les manger. Il en venait à soupçonner que sa mère connaissait beaucoup plus de démonologie qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Même s'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux chaînes de télé-achat. Peut-être y avait-il des chaînes de télé-achat satanistes, diffusées seulement après minuit ? Cela aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses, en particulier pourquoi sa mère voulait toujours qu'il soit couché à minuit alors qu'il avait dix-huit ans passés.

Si c'était le cas, elle aurait dû être plus précise ! Du genre "Avant d'accepter des bonbons d'un inconnu, n'oublie pas de vérifier que ce n'est pas un démon de la malchance." Vraiment, l'éducation d'Andrew laissait à désirer. Tout le monde le lui disait toujours, d'ailleurs.

Perdu dans se divagations, il avait marché sur la queue d'un chat, qui avait révélé des tendances hystériques en le griffant violemment, réduisant ainsi en lambeaux sa jambe de pantalon jusqu'aux genoux.

Ce n'était pas le moment de ne pas faire attention !

Sauf que quand il s'était mis à examiner son environnement, guettant le sol, les rues adjacentes, et même le ciel en cas de chute de piano comme dans les cartoons, cela n'avait absolument pas amélioré le rythme des accidents, et celui coordonné des ricanements de la Bosj.

A ce compte, autant divaguer.

* * *

Il était un invocateur de démon, après tout ! Il n'allait pas s'en laisser remontrer par une espèce de Nazgul armé d'un châle et d'un sac à main ! Il devait être capable de bannir celle-là ! Il connaissait parfaitement la marche à suivre, et tous les ingrédients à rassembler !

Ceci dit, il fallait encore le faire...

Quand il était allé voler les yeux de chouettes à l'université, la bouteille de formol s'était brisée, l'obligeant à envelopper les yeux dans son mouchoir ; et bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que le responsable était arrivé, et Andrew avait fui en laissant tomber le mouchoir brodé à ses initiales (cadeau de sa mère). Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait être à la fois reconnu, profondément ridicule, et contraint de tenir des yeux de chouettes mortes à mains nues.

La Bosj ricanait toujours, le suivant partout où il allait, plus tenace qu'un chasseur Tie à la poursuite de Han Solo.

Elle semblait avoir aussi peu de croyance dans les capacité d'Andrew à réussir le bannissement que dans celles d'un éléphant à danser des valses viennoises.

Quand il avait fouillé soigneusement les caisses de légumes de l'épicier pour y prendre les légumes pourris nécessaires au sort, il avait été accusé d'essayer de contaminer la marchandise avec son odeur répugnante.

A la quatrième épicerie, quand il avait fallu payer ses légumes pourris si chèrement obtenus, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu son portefeuille, et il avait dû s'enfuir.

L'épicier ne l'avait pas coursé, mais un client lui avait fait un croche-pied en passant, qui lui avait méchamment tordu la cheville.

Il avait fini par arriver à la planque avec tous les ingrédients nécessaire, juste après une averse totalement inappropriée au climat de Sunnydale, au cours de laquelle son parapluie s'était cassé avant de manquer l'éborgner à coups de baleines et de le laisser attraper un rhume. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et la vieille allait partir naturellement.

Mais dans un accès de mesquinerie, il avait décidé de lancer le sort de bannissement quand même, pour lui apprendre.

Mal lui en avait pris.

En cherchant de l'encre noire dans le placard, qui avait toujours tenu très solidement sur sa base, il se l'était fait basculer sur le dos, dans un grand fracas d'objets cassés (dont une bonne partie ne lui appartenait pas, ce qui était ennuyeux, et une autre bonne partie lui appartenait, ce qui était encore plus ennuyeux)

* * *

Il n'avait plus eu tellement d'occasions de casser quelque chose ou de se casser quelque chose, ainsi coincé sous le placard. Enfin bon, quelques-unes, bien sûr, mais il avait presque fini par s'y habituer...

Puis le soleil s'était couché, la Bosj avait disparu, il avait poussé un grand soupir de soulagement, avant de se rendre compte que même si c'était bien agréable de ne pas entendre les ricanements, il se retrouvait toujours seul et coincé sous un placard.

Il ne se sentait pas tellement plus chanceux que dix minutes auparavant.

Les démones de malchance sont comme les jolies femmes, elles laissent une traînée de leur parfum derrière elle.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait attendu en essayant de jouer à Tetris dans sa tête, avant que Warren ne finisse par rentrer dans le planque, pour se figer devant l'état des lieux, sans même parler de l'odeur.

"C'est pas vrai ! Comment tu as fait pour te foutre là ?"

Andrew commença à expliquer par le tout début, et très rapidement Warren lui dit de se taire, parce que si ça devait durer deux heures, au fond, le détail ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup.

Par contre, il alla chercher une planche pour faire office de levier souleva le placard, libérant Andrew qui constata avec surprise que certaines de ses articulations fonctionnaient toujours et qu'il pouvait bouger.

Warren grommela en soupirant. "Seigneur... Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu ailles te laver avant même de penser à ranger ce bordel."

Andrew eut envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser, pour le remercier l'avoir ainsi libéré. S'il ne le fit pas, c'est bien parce qu'il avait conscience de l'état de saleté de ses vêtements, sans compter qu'il pouvait en manquer quelques endroits stratégiques, et que c'était embarrassant. Et puis, Warren ne voudrait jamais, et même s'il voulait, Andrew aurait été capable de se coincer son appareil dentaire... le fait qu'il ne porte pas d'appareil dentaire n'était pas pertinent, la poisse était transcendentale à ce genre de choses.

He-ho, se gifla-t-il mentalement, elle est partie ! Tu n'es plus malchanceux, techniquement !

Mais même en prenant cela en compte, l'idée semblait d'une bêtise abyssale. Vraiment, le fait qu'il en aie envie était une malédiction, en soi.

Sur certains points, il n'avait pas besoin de démon pour avoir la poisse.


End file.
